An Alternate Life
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Could Constance and Imogen have gotten together in a different way? Someone thinks so. Flashback story in their established relationship so may contain spoilers for my other stories. Part of the "A Life Series"


**Based on this prompt and set just after Tom and Amelia have gotten married so Ava is around ten months here.**

 _Imagine your OTP's child thinking that the way their parents got together is 'boring' and 'predictable'. They ask them to write another scenario where they met and fell in love, and they agree. Person A keeps more in touch with their 'real' selves, but Person B writes something set in a completely different universe. They tell A it's because they would love them no matter what universe they're in._

 _Bonus: A mutual friend of A and B had a hand in getting them together, and is offended that their way of matchmaking wasn't 'exciting' enough for their kid._

"Well I"m not saying it was BORING as such. Just that there could have been a more exciting way for you to get together. Like an AU version." Abby sighed from underneath her duvet cover.

"A what?" Constance had no idea what her daughter was talking about.

"An AU- Alternate Universe. Like in my book, there was a story and then an AU version- the characters were the same almost but different things happened to them. It was really cool."

Abby had been suffering from another ear infection so had been spending a lot of time reading as she recovered. She was almost back to her usual self and right now was holding court with her parents, grandparents and baby sister.

"Well honey, maybe there are different versions of us on some other world somewhere but in regards to how Mama and I got together, I wouldn't change a thing."

There was a sigh from the couch/bed. "Yeah but that's the thing, you don't have to _CHANGE_ anything. I just meant that it would be cool to think about how you could have made it more interesting. Or even better- if you could create your own world, what would have caused you to get together? You know, something exciting."

There was a sniff from the armchair. "Well, as far as I'm concerned your mothers becoming a couple was one of the most exciting things I have ever seen." Amelia, who had been instrumental in pushing Constance and Imogen together was feeling slightly miffed that apparently her hard work had not had a dramatic enough effect for her now granddaughter.

"No, I didn't mean… Oh, I'm sorry I said anything now." Abby sighed again and folded her arms, scowling at her stripy sock clad feet poking out of the end of her duvet.

At that moment there was a rapid movement on the ground.

"Do you want to go up princess? Maybe you can wipe the puss off your sister's face." Tom picked Ava up and placed her on the couch where she immediately snuggled against Abby's inside arm. Within a minute the scowl was gone.

"Right, well Mama and I will be back in a couple of hours. Be good both of you. Honey are you sure you're okay?

Abby nodded as best she could seeing with Ava now resting on her shoulder. "We'll be fine. And I wasn't being cheeky or rude. I was just interested to hear what other ways you think you could have become a couple."

Imogen leaned down and kissed her two daughters. "I know but remember something honey, scowling doesn't work on me. Look who I'm married to. And like I said, who knows what other possibilities were out there?"

"Mama doesn't scowl, not at us anyway. And you could always write a story version just to tell me and Ava?", Abby was never one to miss an opportunity.

"She does at me when I've done something to annoy her. Anyway, don't push your luck. See you later."

They had some errands to run and seeing as Abby was on the mend and Tom and Amelia were available to watch the girls, now seemed an opportune time.

Constance also kissed their two girls before swiftly following Imogen down to the car, choosing to ignore the scowling dig. She really _didn't_ do it anymore. That much.

"Oh that Abby, she doesn't always think through what she's saying does she?" Imogen was shaking her head as she got into the driver's seat.

"No, not always. Did you mean what you said Darling? Do you think there were other interesting possibilities?"

Imogen shrugged, "Well I guess so. I mean who knows? That doesn't mean I would change anything as I told her- it is an interesting idea though."

"Yes but what other possibilities?" Constance was intrigued now.

"Oh I don't know- loads. Are we really talking about this?"

"Yes. I think we should do it."

Taking advantage of the traffic light they were stopped at, Imogen stared at her wife. "Do what? Write a story with us getting together in a different way?

"Why not? Or even just a different idea. I'd like to know what your thoughts are. And I think it would cheer Abby up a bit. What do you say?"

Imogen smiled as she pulled off again. "Why not indeed?"

A little later Abby was still dwelling on the offence she may have caused, "I'm sorry Granny. I didn't mean to upset you earlier."

Amelia smiled kindly before fixing the duvet cover. "You didn't my dear, I was only teasing really. I did mean what I said though, for me it was very exciting."

"Could you tell they liked each other for a long time?" Abby was intrigued.

"Oh yes, for a few months at that stage. They were both very awkward with each other though and one day I took a chance on giving them, your Mama in particular, a push. I'm glad it worked and not just for them."

"And you wouldn't change anything?"

Amelia thought for a second. "In regards to what happened, no. I suppose it would it would have been nice to have someone to share the excitement with but I must admit part of me liked being the only one in the know." She paused to stroke both girls hair, Ava was almost asleep and Abby's eyes were looking heavy. "Why don't you both have a little nap together? We'll be right here."

They were both asleep before she finished her sentence. "Tom?"

Her husband was already there snapping the picture he knew his daughter would be dying to capture. Both his granddaughters were snuggled close, Abby's dark curly hair blending into Ava's darker wavy mop. Personally he didn't care how it had happened, Imogen meeting the love of her life had given them all so much and he would never stop being grateful.

"Shall we have some tea and a biscuit?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his wife's question. "Oh go on then."

An hour later they had finished their afternoon tea when Constance and Imogen arrived back from their errands.

"Quick- where's my phone?"

Tom smiled at his daughter. "I got it and it's already sent to you. It looks like they'll be asleep for another little bit so we'll leave you to it. We'll be back later with dinner."

Constance was already taking her notebook and pen from the desk drawer.

"Are we starting now?"

"Yes Darling, I had an idea on the way back and I want to get it down now. No time like the present."

Which was how Imogen found herself sat on their bed with her computer on her lap.

 _"_ _How am I going to do this?"_

Suddenly she had a flash of inspiration and started rapidly writing down her own "Constance and Imogen- The AU version." She emerged from the room twenty minutes later feeling very proud of the idea she had outlined and printed off.

"Ah, my babies are awake." She leaned down to pick Ava up and then sat at the far end of the couch.

"I'm not a baby." Abby was grinning though and scooting closer so she could place her legs over Mummy's lap. "What's Mama so busy writing?"

There was a voice from the desk. "Give me just a moment and you'll find out." Constance quickly finished her sentence and after a quick scan was joining her family in the seating area.

"Well?"

The two mothers shared a glance. "Well my dear- you asked for a different idea and we decided to grant your request."

"Really? Oh cool. Go on then."

Imogen cleared her throat, "I'll go first. Okay, well in my AU version I met Mama in school, I figured because this isn't real we could be the same age…"

"What type of school? Witches or normal."

"Mixed and let's not too focused on details, this is just a bit of fun. Anyway, we meet on our first day and soon become best friends. One day, when we're a little bit older we realise we like each other as more than just friends and we kiss after a school disco. From then on we're girlfriends as well as being best friends until one day later still we get married and stay together forever. There, that's it."

Abby raised her eyebrows "Okaaayyyyyyy. Well, it's different. I like the way that you were in school together. Mama, how about you?"

Constance was finding it hard to speak. She knew what that idea would have meant for Imogen. Also, the idea of having met this person who was meant for her at such an early age was overwhelming. How different would things have been if only…. She snapped herself out if it, there was no point in dwelling on the impossible. Also, she had proposed they do this and needed to follow up on her suggestion.

"Thank you Darling. Mine is a poor effort on reflection. It's not even that different in that we're the ages we were, well almost…"

"Go on Sweetheart."

"Right. Well, It's almost three years ago and a new P.E teacher joins the staff. From the moment I meet her I think she's the most beautiful woman in the world and so kind and friendly. I soon realise that I'm falling in love and decide to woo her. I find out that her favourite flowers are tulips and I leave some outside her bedroom door each morning in every colour I can think of. After a while I get a bit braver and start to leave love notes with the flowers. Then one day I leave an invitation instead, asking her to come to dinner. I never sign any of the notes. I find out her favourite meal and music and it's all ready when she comes to meet me. Once she's there I confess that I have fallen in love with her. To my absolute delight and extreme surprise, she feels the same way about me and we kiss. From that moment we're together forever. There, that's it, not as good as I had hoped…."

She was cut off by her wife climbing onto the armchair next to her and wrapping her in a tight hug.

There were tears running down Imogen's cheeks as she whispered, "Oh Sweetheart, that was beautiful. Thank you."

Abby looked at Ava who had been deposited back on her lap before she had a chance to pass comment. It hadn't been that great had it? And who else would it have been leaving the notes? Hardly Davina. Her thoughts were stopped by a knock on the door. Granny and Granddad were back and they had brought dinner.

"Is everything okay?" Tom was concerned by the fact that his daughter and daughter in law both looked like they had been crying.

"Yes Dad, we're being a bit silly. Can you dish up? I just want to talk to Constance for a moment."

Amelia started to plate the meal using magic to keep the food warm for a few minutes while Tom asked his granddaughter what had caused her parents to be so emotional.

"Well, they were sharing their AU stories. Don't get me wrong, they were okay but I don't see why they were so soppy about them." She briefly described the two stories. "What?"

Tom and Amelia were also now looking very emotional.

"Oh Abby. That story your Mummy wrote, there is no way she would have done that when she was a teenager. She was so shy and at that stage so worried about being gay that going to the school disco was beyond her, never mind actually having a girlfriend."

Amelia nodded. "And your Mama was different before she met Mummy. Shy as well but in a different way- there is not a chance that she would have made the first move like that. The fear of being rejected would have stopped her even if she'd wanted to do it."

Suddenly Abby wanted to cry herself. "Oh. So they were real AU's for them?"

"The biggest alternate universes you could imagine princess."

Just then the bedroom door opened and the two storytellers emerged after a quick kiss and cuddle to reaffirm their love in this reality. Before they could sit down they were both enveloped in a massive hug from Abby who had risen from the couch to embrace them.

"Your stories were great. Thank you for sharing them with us."

Constance bent down to pick up Ava who had scurried over, clearly fearing that she was missing out on a snuggle. "You're very welcome, it was interesting to think about what else could have happened. I do share Mummy's sentiment though, in reality I would not change a thing even if I had the power to do so. If we did then maybe we wouldn't be here right now with Granny and Granddad and our two beautiful girls."

Abby squeezed her tighter. "I agree and I was wrong earlier, from the very beginning your life together has been anything but boring."


End file.
